Set Me Free
by dominickscarisi
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is about to have a rude awakening. (Manipulative! Dumbledore) (Everyone wants to use Harry) (Plot twists everywhere!)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was five years old when an odd American young couple moved down the street from the Dursley's.

Elaina and Roman Jennings looked drastically different than what he imagined. He thought all Americans were like the ones on the telly, of course, this was all from the small glances he was able to get. The Jennings were very mysterious. No one on Privet Drive could figure out where they came from - their accents being the only dead giveaways.

It was nearly two months later that he had officially met the couple. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wanted to take out his cousin, Dudley, without Harry 'bothering' them. And of course, they were all going out of the country. Ms. Figg was unavailable, which meant that the Dursley's had one last resort: the Jennings.

Harry could remember clearly as Aunt Petunia knocked carefully on the door of the Jennings household. Not even three knocks in and Elaina Jennings had opened the door.

"Oh hello, Petunia," Elaina smiled pleasantly at the pinched face of Petunia Dursley. The smile seemed genuine but Harry had noticed that it was nothing but.

"Thank you for agreeing to take care of the boy for us, Elaina. I hope it's not much trouble." Aunt Petunia said, faking a worried tone that could have fooled anyone. But not Elaina Jennings.

"Nonsense, Petunia! It would be a pleasure to have Harry around!" Aunt Petunia only hummed and handed a bag full of Harry's necessities.

"This is everything the boy will need for his stay." Elaina nodded and grabbed the bag. Nodding she confirmed it.

"See you in two weeks, Petunia." Elaina bid her goodbye's and hurried Harry inside.

Just as the Dursley's drove out of the Jennings driveway, Elaina turned around and grinned at him. "We are going to have so much fun, Harry! But let us meet Roman first!"

Elaina ruffled Harry's hair, leading him deeper into the house while doing so. Harry watched in amazement his surroundings. The house was well decorated and had a cozy feeling that made Harry warm inside.

"Is that Harry?" Upon hearing his name, Harry froze. A lanky man walked out to the dining room. "I'm Roman, you must be Harry. Correct little man?"

Harry nodded, cheeks redding at the attention he was getting. He took his time to look at the way. Elaina was already at Roman's side patting his arm. Roman lips quirked downwards, "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

Elaina laughed. A cheery sound that made Harry want to laugh along. "But we will certainly fix that, won't we Roman?" The man chuckled. Harry watched in amazement at seeing the couple so close up.

Elaina was very pretty. She was tall, almost tall as Roman himself who towered over both of them. She had chestnut colored hair that was cut short, framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel, that went along perfectly with her forever lasting bronze glow.

Roman was the opposite, however. He had hair that was dark with a blue undertone and was growing around his ears. Roman had fair skin and looked like he had just run a mile with the constant of pink tinge under his cheeks. His eyes were a warn dark color, reminding Harry of coffee.

Harry had to admit they made a dashing couple.

Elaina must have noticed his staring and gripped his small hand and lead to some stairs. Roman followed, his bare feet slapping against the hardwood flooring.

Elaina giddily pushed Harry gently towards a door. "This is the guest bedroom, we fixed it up just for you." Roman opened the door.

"Wow," Harry whispered. He turned around looking the Jennings. "Thank you."

Elaina and Roman smiled. "Go ahead and get settled, we'll call you down for dinner. Later we can play Monopoly."

And with that, Harry was left alone with a room all by himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I may as well just die now before I get any new ideas. Nonetheless, welcome to Set Me Free! I have so many things planned for this plotline, nothing like the original Harry Potter we all know and love! (Most of those are the way magical America work.)** **This story is going to have a lot of its dark moments, but that will come with their fair share of fluffy family bonding! I am really excited for this, and I hope you are too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat awkwardly at the dinner table. His legs were twitching at the unfamiliar feeling of not being up there and helping the couple.

"Harry, come over here," Elaina softly called him over. Harry's little legs took him over to the young woman. She lowered a porcelain plate down to his eyesight. Harry looked at the spoonful of rice she held in the other. "Tell me when to stop, okay?" Harry nodded in understanding. Elaina put down the rive on the plate.

"Stop," Harry said carefully. Elaina hummed in confirmation and handed the spoon to Roman, who served himself. Elaina directed Harry towards the other pan on the stove. They repeated the process, again, this time with something Harry hadn't seen before.

"It's called pepper steak," Elaina informed him, noticing his confused expression. "Let's go."

Elaina took Harry's plate and put it in middle of two other plates. "Sit." Elaina had pushed Harry down in the seat.

Roman from the refrigerator turned around to look at Harry. "We have milk and apple juice, which one would you prefer? Unless you want to drink water."

Harry blinked in surprise from his options. "Milk will be fine." Roman nodded and took out the jug out. Harry looked down at his plate nervously, watching as a cup of milk was put next to it.

"How was your day, Harry?" Roman asked as he sat to the right of Harry. Elaina sat to his left.

"It was fine," Harry responded. He felt like he was fire. Harry was scared, no one had ever treated like the Jennings was. He knew it wasn't going to last long; he would have to back to the Dursley's.

"Harry, are you okay? You've barely touched your food." Harry looked at Elaina alarmed. She was looking at him worriedly, Roman was doing the same.

"I swear I'm fine!" Harry exclaimed. Just to prove otherwise, he quickly stabbed a piece of steak and put it in his mouth. Harry almost groaned at how good it was. Swallowing, he smiled at the Jennings. "See? All good here!"

Elaina huffed while Roman laughed. Elaina's worried face didn't waver but she ultimately giggled too.

And that's how dinner went. Elaina and Roman fooling around and including Harry as if he were an adult. Soon, Roman was up at the sink after collecting all the dishes and washing them.

Elaina picked up a drowsy Harry and took him to the bathroom, where she helped him brush his teeth. Eventually, she tucked him into his bed and shortly Harry had dozed off.

* * *

Elaina went down the stairs and headed to the living room. Roman was watching the nightly news. He looked up at her and patted the seat next to him. Elaina took the seat, curling up to the warmth Roman was giving her.

"I noticed something, Roman." She hesitated. "Most of Harry clothes are too big for him. They literally hang off him!"

Roman nodded in agreement, "I've noticed that too, sweetheart. And I know that look, what are you going to do?"

Elaina had a determined look painted on her face. Roman knew all too well having spent the last fourteen years with her.

"First thing in the morning I'm going to Philippa Weston's office."

"The social worker? Woman, have you gone mad?"

Elaina rolled her eyes, "You know I mean well, Roman! I just know that Harry isn't being treated well. I will not be taken for a fool and just watch it unfold. We both have seen this before."

Roman winced at the reminder. With a wave of his hand, the television was turned off. He shifted his body towards his wife and took a hold of her dainty hands.

"You know I'm with you - always and forever until the end. If you want to do this, then I am all for it. But we have to be careful, those wizards are not that friendly with those from America. Deal?" Roman whispered. He brushed a lock of Elaina's hair behind her ear.

"Deal. I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

The Jennings retreated to their bedroom after checking on Harry. Wizarding Britain was about to have a good wake up call.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Harry will be a happy little boy, okay! I have already planned a lot of what will happen once we get to Hogwarts. I am so excited! Starting now the chapters will become longer as just 700 words are very little (unless Y'all think otherwise). I may update tomorrow - no promises.**


End file.
